Invader Kai
by Violentjay
Summary: When a local Irken Bounty hunter Kai discovers the Tallest's secret; she is captured and abandoned on a mysterious planet called Earth. Stranded, she tries to escape. Wait, how in the world did she get to be a Dibs prisoner?
1. Chapter 1 The Tallest's Secret

**Chapter One: "The Tallest's Secret"**

It was the day of The Great Assigning.

Small purple Irken ships zoomed on by in packs, hurriedly racing to their destinations.

One large red ship with a large wing span stood out from the rest.

Behind the tented glass, a very impatient Irken waited impatiently in the chaotic traffic.

Her name was Kai.

Leaning way back in her chair, she sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a red light flickered from the screen to her right.

She switched it on. A hologram came into view. Two Irkens projected off the screen.

The message read:

**Fugitive's local name:** "The Ploy Brothers".

**Fugitive #1** **Name:** _Ike. Height: 4"2. Eye color: Red. Body type: Short black antennae/ short slim body._

**Fugitive #2 Name:** _Kim. Height: 4"1. Eye color: Purple. Body Type: Short black antennae/short slim body_

**Crime:** _Arrested for fraud and jail break._

**Whereabouts:** _Unknown_

Bounty reward: 100,000,000 double gillions (Wanted alive)

A wicked smile flickered across her pale green face.

She sprang forward excitedly, switching the ship off auto-pilot, taking hold of the wheel and sailed out of traffic, almost ramming into a nearby small ship.

Kai parked her ship, immediately evacuating, as she imported onto the ship deck. The Armada could be seen in full view. Irkens imported in all around her by the thousands.

Crowds formed, beginning to swarm into the large auditorium-like building.

It was an event which only took place every seventy years. The Almighty Tallest appeared in person, and would assign a planet to the few chosen Irken soldiers, called invaders. The Invaders would go out and conquer those planets and claim them as Irken possession.

Kai didn't particularly care about all that.

The only thing that really mattered to her was them.

The Almighty Tallest.

She had dreamed of a chance to finally meet them in person, if not meet, at least see. They were the Irken leaders. All her life she had only seen them on monitors.

Today would be different.

She didn't come here for the sights. Somehow, she'd find a way to meet them.

Kai was a short slender Irken. She had a pair of bright green eyes, almost matching her completion. Tiny silver studded rings pierced through the top of her curly long black antennae. Her attire was black. She wore black and blue striped leggings and arm warmers. Long leather boots zipped up her to her thighs.

She herself was once a trained soldier, but invading wasn't much of an interest in her mind.

She had other matters to attend to.

A blue blur flashed past Kai's eye, and before she could blink, the creature was clutched onto her shoulder.

A blue robotic animal, resembling a small fox perched on Kai's shoulder. Its ears twitched with curiosity, wide green eyes flashing with excitement, glancing back and forth from its master's shoulder to the large crowd of Irkens.

"Nice to see you again, Myu." Kai muttered under her breath, patting her pet and loyal servant on the head.

Myu mewed in response, rubbing against her master's gloved palm.

"Show me the image of our guys." Kai ordered.

Suddenly a flash flickered behind Myu's bulb-like eyes.

A hologram projected into view from Myu.

Kai was a Bounty Hunter.

It was her job to find fugitives like these guys, and bring them in for the cash. Lately, she hadn't been doing so well. Going for the small fries wasn't much fun.

The cash wasn't worth the trouble, but since her stocks on food, and pretty much everything else were practically picked clean, she really had no choice in these matters.

But with this news…

"100,000,000 double gillions…," Kai read aloud. "Perfect!"

She had a good feeling that this was going to be fun.

Just then her stomach interrupted her with a gnarled angry growl.

Kai sighed.

No Bounty, no money, no food.

Sometimes she wondered if this job was really worth it. She was starving, she realized.

"Myu, scan every Irken here. These guys have got to be here somewhere."

Myu nodded, before disappearing in a fast blur through the crowds.

Meanwhile, Kai glanced over her shoulder at the nearest vending machine.

She watched hungrily as a male Irken slipped two gillion coins into the slots, and went walking away merrily with a delicious slurpy drink in hand.

Kai glanced around slyly.

No one was around.

Casually, she walked up to the vending machine, whistling as she did so. Getting as close as she could to the thick glass, and slowly pulling up her sleeve to revealing a small round gadget attached to her right wrist. She pointed it directly into the computer. A red beam flashed through the scanner of the vender.

There was a weird beeping noise as the machine malfunctioned. Then, to her joy, a space bar fall free from its hook and down into the slot. Kai quickly bent down to snatch up her prize.

Her own invention. pure genius.

A loud applause suddenly broke through the silence. Excited cheers rang through the halls.

"Crap, they're starting already?" Kai cried in surprise, as she realized that she was the only one in the halls.

She raced down the silver plated corridor and into the main sector.

The room was very large, filled with what appeared to be thousands of Irkens. Kai pushed and shoved her way through the crowds until she was directly in front.

The screams grew even more intense.

Kai glance up in awe as the great almighty tallest came into view.

The crowd cheered with excitement as the laser shows began all at once.

"Thank you, and welcome mighty Irken soldiers, you are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer…" Red greeted. "Good for you…he muttered under his breath. "Standing behind us however, are the soldiers we have chosen in roles in one of the most exciting parts. Operation Impending Doom 2!"

The crowd went wild, and Kai watched with great interest.

"These superior ones…" Red continued.

"Not so superior as us, or course!" Purple added quickly. Red slapped him upside the head.

"Duh!" Red spat irritably.

"These less superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!"

"There, they will blend in with the hideous native inhabitance. All the while, gathering important information assessing the planets weaknesses." Purple explained.

Kai watched them with great interest and pride.

It was her first time seeing them with her own two eyes in person.

"They're so tall! How can anyone be so tall? No wonder they were chosen to be our leaders," Kai continued to think.

They're not bad looking either…" She blushed slightly, but shook the thought away quickly.

What was she thinking?

They're the rulers of their entire empire!

"But still…there was something odd about these guys." Kai thought.

She watched as each invader was called upon one by one, and each assigned their planets.

It was a pretty boring event, but at least she got to see them. It made the trip totally worthwhile.

The Great Assigning is now over…," Purple began, but was interrupted with the muffled sound of yelling.

There were low angry, surprised gasps throughout the crowd.

.

"Move it! Get out of my way! You're in my way!" The angry voice echoed.

Kai turned just in time to see a short angry Irken with a fierce frown etched onto his face.

"What the…?" She began just before his crimson eyes met her jade ones momentarily, before he rudely knocked her aside, and strode to approach the stage.

Kai was on the floor, surrounded by black leather and boots.

As she griped the floor to support herself, her hand went flopping into a puddle of sticky wet slurpy mush.

"Ah! Great!" She shrieked angrily.

Her eyes flashed with rage, as she pulled herself up, flinging the sticky substance from her palm.

Whoever that rude Irken was, had now climbed on top of the stage and had the nerve to walk straight up to the Tallest.

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing?" Kai thought alarmingly.

"Wait!" He bellowed.

"That voice…," Purple noted, with a tension of all knowing horror. "No…it can't be…_Zim_!"

Zim approached the almighty Tallest.

"Sorry I'm late, my Tallest." Zim noted, "I seem to have lost my invitation. Lucky I made it at all."

"You weren't invited, Zim." Red said shaking his head.

Kai stood listening to them.

She stared angrily at the rude Irken, who now she knew as Zim.

"Who did this guy think he was?"

"You can't quit being banished, Zim!" Red continued, rubbing his temples.

Suddenly, a flash of blue zipped passed her right eye.

Right away she knew who it was.

Myu, clenched tightly onto her shoulder. She yipped with excitement, jumping about.

"Myu, what have you found?" Kai asked, almost forgetting her whole mission. She turned away from Zim's pitiful argument.

Myu's eyes flashed red, signaling that she had found who they had been searching for.

Kai's face flushed with excitement.

"That was fast."

"Come on, show me. You got a picture of them, right?" Kai asked breathlessly. Her heart racing in her chest as Myu projected the photos.

Kai frowned as she looked them over.

"Myu…" Kai began impatiently tapping her foot. "I know you're excited to see The Tallest too, but you don't need all these images of…them…,"

Her words slurred towards the end of her sentence.

"Of…_them_!" She repeated, suddenly, frightened.

She knew what this must mean.

"No, but they can't be _our_ guys!" Kai protested.

Myu hissed angrily at Kai's stubbornness.

Their height, it didn't make sense. Their info had read that they were both approximately four feet tall…but the Tallest had to at least be six and a half feet in height.

Kai never doubted Myu. After all, she had made her with her own hands. She wasn't defective. Myu had to somehow be right. She needed to investigate.

Kai stared up at the stage in a new light, glaring suspiciously at who claimed to be The Almighty tallest.

"Arrested for Fraud."

The Ploy Brothers…Ploy meaning (Trickster)." Kai remembered their description.

"Yes…it must make sense…somehow."

She would find a way.

"You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, that no one has ever heard of it." Red continued to speak to Zim.

Kai wasn't listening to them. She was plotting.

How could she get close enough to them without making a scene?

She turned away from the stage, and walked back through the crowd.

What ever became of Zim or where ever he was sent didn't matter to her.

She didn't have time to stay and find out. Once away from every one she began to run some scans on the projected map of the entire ship.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Security isn't as tight as I would have expected. Not at all," She analyzed each hall. Not a guard or anyone in sight.

"This should be a piece of cake. All I have to know now... is where the Tallest would be after the assigning?"

Where ever it was, she had to be sure to be there before this show was over.

Probably back stage.

She needed to get there fast.

"I can't get back stage with all these people around. Myu, can you find another way?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, there was a loud clanking noise. Kai turned in that direction.

Myu had unscrewed round vent window towards the ceiling, and had already climbed in.

"That could work too."

Kai crawled through the steel vents. She was right above the auditorium. She could see the crowd way down below. She was making good pace. Not far ahead, Myu lead the way.

She watched as each Invader was assigned a Sir Unit. She saw where the Tallest had gotten Zim's Unit. (The trash)

She watched from above as his Sir Unit addressed himself as "Gir", and began mindlessly hopping around the stage.

Kai snickered.

That Zim guy had to be a complete idiot to except such a pile of junk.

"The Assigning is now over. You may all go home." Purple then announced.

"Shit!" Kai hissed. She hadn't realized the time. Gritting her teeth, she turned away from the vent, beginning to crawl faster. She could hear the crowds boots as they all cluttered away all at once from the building. Soon they would all be gone.

Myu mewed from down the vent hall, directing a paw downwards to a single vent up ahead.

Kai quickly crawled toward it, and peeked in.

There they are!

Red sighed. They were back stage now. Purple at his side.

"Finally!" Red grunted. "It takes a lot out of you just to keep those idiots busy."

"I hear you there." Purple agreed.

"Shut up. All those people out there were here to see me, not you." Red hissed. "No one likes you."

"Hey, I thought we were in this together."

"We are. All you have to do is stick by me, and do nothing. Maybe no one will figure us out. We're only lucky that no one's discovered us so far."

Kai glared down at Red. "What are they up to…?"

"Whatever." Red sighed. "Finally there all gone. It feels like forever since I last got out of this thing."

Suddenly there was a loud hiss, and Kai watched in utter disbelief as Red's body actually began to split into two.

A fine mist poured out from the open crack running down his back.

Then, without warning, his body became an empty shell as it departed and fell lifelessly to the floor.

Red stood there.

The real Red.

He wasn't tall any more. He was short! The suit he had been wearing was a fake!

Kai gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart began to race in her chest.

"Sometimes it feels like this old thing is a part of my body." Purple sighed.

And Kai watched in horror as his tall fake body suit fell away just as Reds had.

They were just normal Irkens.

They weren't any taller than anybody else.

They had fooled everyone!

Kai watched with anger now growing in her heart as the two frauds had silently got slurpy drinks and were now relaxing on a sofa.

Enough was enough! It was time to end this!

Kai suddenly ripped the vent clean off its holder, sending bolts flying.

She swooped down, landing on her feet.

Myu's eyes flashed crimson. She hissed and growled fiercely.

Kai whipped out her laser-gun from its holster, pointing it directly at the two imposters.

"Hands high! Nobody move. You two will be coming with me!"

Purple and Red's faces went blank, Staring up at Kai's big gun, dropping their slurpys immediately.

Purple was first to speak. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" His hands up over his head.

"Really?" Kai reached into her boot, pulling out a card. "Bail Enforcement Agent, Kai. Lovely to meet you my Tallest," Kai said smugly. "Or should I say, The Ploy Brothers?"

Red's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Bounty Hunter, huh? So, somebody finally figured us out. About time. I thought it would take forever. So, how'd you do it?"

"Easy," Kai said. "I knew the Ploy Brothers had to be at this convention somewhere. My robot matched all your data perfectly. I honestly didn't expect it would be the two of you. It's almost sad…," Kai told them.

"Listen, Kay…" Red grunted, nudging purple slightly, giving him the signal.

"The names Kai. Agent Kai." Kai grinned devilishly. "Sorry about this, but you two have such a juicy price on your heads, it's imposable to ignore. I need that money."

"But you can't turn us in." Red suddenly said.

"Is that right…," Kai almost laughed, "If I had a Gillion for every time an Irken fugitive had told me that one. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. It's not like it matters any way…,"

"Listen, Agent Kai, right?" Red began, his voice softening. "We've been ruling for so long. The empire needs us. It's a complete disaster without us."

"But your frauds." Kai hissed. "You're not even tall. Y-your…your fakes!" Her hands shaking.

"And we fooled everyone." Red continued. "Even you agree, we are great rulers…"

They are.

Then he paused, staring her straight in the eyes coolly.

"You know…we could make you tall too."

"What?" Kai gasped, the thought throwing her off looked away for just a moment.

Bad idea.

Purple took advantage of the situation, quickly sneaking off the couch, passed her.

She was too clouded in her thoughts to notice.

"You could rule beside us…if…you agree not to turn us in." Red continued.

"I…,"Kai began, not knowing what to say.

Ruling the Irken Empire? Being tall? This was a lot to offer.

But…

"Nice try, fugitive," She said. "I hunt bad guys like you for a living. I know how you work. And I'm not falling for any of your tricks."

She glared at Red, who was grinning evilly.

That's when she noticed that purple was gone off the sofa.

"Where's…?"

A loud harsh squeal shot through her ears. She turned around.

It was Myu. She had collapsed to the floor. Electric volts jolting form her injured form.

Purple stood over her, a strange, purple fluid filled syringe in hand.

Kai eyes widened.

"Myu!" She cried. Her teeth gritted in rage, glaring across the room at purple. "What did you do to her?"

"Nanobites." Purple noted, holding the empty vile up for her to see. "Completely destroys the hard drive."

"No!" Kai gasped, reaching out, taking a step forward towards Myu's lifeless frame.

Her mind had slipped completely away from Red, who was now on his feet again.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a long syringe with a thick needle, containing a green fluid.

With one quick movement, he had her by the throat, grabbing hold of her right arm, and twisting it high behind her back, forcing her to drop her weapon.

She twisted and struggled. "Let me go!" She hissed. Beginning to kick.

Purple came to Reds aid.

"I'll get her feet!" Purple insisted, running at her, just as she kicked him smack between the eyes.

"Oh no you won't!" Kai growled.

"You could have ruled beside us, Agent Kai, but it looks like we're going to have to get rid of you. Can't have an ungrateful little Irken running around snitching on us, can we?"

"Let go!"

Red grinned slyly.

"I think I know exactly where we'll send you."

Suddenly there was a sharp jab in the side of her neck as the needle poked through.

The green fluid rushed into her veins.

Kai cried out as she felt the effect immediately.

"Good bye Agent Kai…and sweet dreams." Red said into her ear before she blacked out.

** Writer Comments:**

I hope my readers enjoyed my first chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Planet

Chapter 2-"The mysterious Planet"

"Where are we sending her?" Purples voice echoed somewhere in the distance.

"Somewhere far. A place no one's ever heard of…," Red explained. "I know just the planet."

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah_!" Kai screamed as she suddenly awoke, shrouded in darkness.

Red and Purple were gone.

Where was she?

A black starry night sky shone over her head. She appeared to be leaning against a red brick wall in an empty ally.

Garbage littered the tar black ground around her. Shrill sirens went off somewhere in the distance.

A cold chill blew through her thin Alter. Kai shivered, pulling herself to her feet.

She reached for her holster. Her gun was missing.

"Those bastards probably took it." She'd get them back for doing this to her! She thought angrily. She checked herself. She was unharmed. All her memory was still intact. They hadn't wiped it. Why, she wondered.

"Myu!" Kai suddenly cried out, remembering her still frame under Purple. She glanced around in panic. "Myu, where are you?"

She heard a muffled mew from to her left. Kai turned to the direction.

A pile of garbage.

She fiercely began to rummage through old newspapers and waste, until a small blue fox came into view.

"Myu!" Kai cried, carefully grabbing her up and cradled her to her chest. "Myu, are you alright?" She asked, knowing the real answer in her heart.

Myu looked up to her master, projecting a blurred screen, trying to project something, but all that came up static.

"Oh, Myu…your hard drive is crashed…don't worry…I'll fix you, okay? We just have to figure out where we are and…,"

She stopped to glance around.

This place was strange. It wasn't an Irken planet for sure, she knew that.

She stood up with Myu tucked safely in her arms.

"This is a strange planet. I don't know where we are…maybe there's a lab nearby where I can fix you. Myu, Listen to me." Kai ordered.

Myu mewed weakly.

"Try to scan the area. Is there any advanced equipment similar to Irken gear?" Kai asked hopefully.

Myu projected something. It all came out a blur.

It's was just a blurred map of the small area, only showing a few blocks of the strange neighborhood.

That was good enough.

A red dot flashed on something.

A building of some kind.

"You're doing great, Myu. I think I see something. We'll start there. Right now, getting you fixed is my number one priority."

Kai ran down the strange street.

Suddenly, strange lights came into view, a huge strange vehicle came racing towards her. It honked loudly, swerving not to hit her.

Kai lunged out of the road, onto the sidewalk.

A strange being popped its head out the window.

"Watch where you're going, you freak!" The being barked. It's face was a pale white, with wide white eyes, and a full head of hair.

The car sped away. Kai gasped in horror.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered between clenched teeth, while running with Myu.

Where was she?

She followed the blinking red light in Myu's hologram map.

Strange buildings towered overhead. She could see lights behind glass windows.

She raced up the road, until she stopped at a single fenced in house.

The blinking on Myu's map had stopped here.

Staring nervously up at the house, she gritted her teeth fiercely, and stepped into the yard.

The whole house was dark, except for one window on the side.

Somewhere in this house there was Equipment advanced enough to enable her to fix Myu.

Kai cautiously approached the window, and peeped inside.

There was another strange being inside, but not quite like the one she had seen earlier.

This one was shorter, about her own size, with black slicked back hair, pale skin, and brown eyes…and his head was kind of big. He sat at a desk with his back to her.

He was mumbling something she couldn't hear, and jotting something down in his notes.

He didn't look so harmful.

She didn't feel like sneaking in. Maybe he could help her. She thought.

His house did hold all that Equipment somewhere.

"Well, whether he wants to help me or not, I really don't care. One way or another I'm getting in that house, and using that equipment to fix Myu. If he gives me any trouble, he's in for it." She thought.

Silently as possible, she slipped through the window. It wasn't locked.

Hoisting herself up swiftly onto the window pane, and sliding inside.

She plopped down on something soft. It was a bed.

The springs bounced noisily, making enough noise for the being to turn around and stare at her.

Kai sat there clutching Myu.

For a long moment, their eyes locked silently.

Kai felt a wave of awkwardness, and felt that she should probably introduce herself, but before she could get a word out, the being suddenly jabbed a pale finger in her face.

"AN ALIEN!" The being shrieked, suddenly leaping from his desk chair. Kai had to dodge of the way to escape his clutches.

"Shit! This being is nuts!" Kai thought wildly, diving off the bed, escaping his grasp once more.

She sprinted across the room, but tripped over something, and went sprawling.

He was over her now. His hands gripping tightly onto her shoulders.

They were now face to face.

Myu stared up at him, her eyes burning red, she hissed helplessly.

"So," The being began. "There's another Alien on this planet? Are you one of Zim's little helpers? Did he send you hear to scramble my brains? Huh?"

"Uh…", Kai uttered, her wide jade eyes flashing with confusion. "Wait…Zim…?" She muttered,

That name coming back to her. She had heard it somewhere. The Assigning. That idiot she saw on stage with the junky Sir unit.

"_You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, that no one has ever heard of it_." She remembered Red saying something along those lines to Zim before she had left the audience. A planet no one has ever heard of..

This was bad…

"Answer me, _Alien_!" The being spat angrily, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Shut up, and get off of me, will you?" Kai hissed. "I'm not with Zim."

"Oh, yeah right, and you didn't just try to sneak in through my window. You're up to no good, and I know it, because you're an Alien! You're trying to find a way to destroy our world! There's no way I'm letting you go!"

Kai was becoming angry. "Look, I only came here because I saw on my map that there was some heavy equipment here. I need it to fix my robot!"

"Oh, no you don't!" The being said, suddenly reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out what looked like a pair of handcuffs. "I'm not helping you fix your little robot so you can sick that thing on me!"

"What are you doing?" Kai hissed as he quickly slipped the cuffs around her wrists. A painful shock ran through her body. "Ah! What the hell?"

"These cuffs should render your Alien powers useless. So you can't turn my brain into slush. Sorry." He hissed sarcastically, a sly grin across his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, you moron?" Kai hissed, "I'm can't even do that!"

As she struggled to get up, another shock sent her back onto the floor in pain.

He stood up over her, gripping a firm hand on her collar, and pulling her to his bedroom door.

"Hey!" Kai yelled weakly. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my lab. I have a few questions for you that you're gonna have to answer to." He said dragging her out the door.

They entered what appeared to be a living room.

A strange purple-haired girl sat on a sofa in front of a Television set. She was too busy with her face in a video game to notice them.

"Gaz!" The boy-being cried. "Look, another Alien! She's with Zim. Finally I can prove that I…,"

"Shut up, Dib, I'm trying to beat this stupid level. You better not mess me up, or I will make you pay!" Gaz threatened.

"But Gaz, look!"

"You know we're not allowed to have company while dad's out of the house." Gaz told him, her anger rising in her voice. "If you shut up and leave me alone, maybe I won't kill were you stand."

Dib frowned, and dragged Kai in the opposite direction, down a hall.

"So, Dib, is it?" Kai said sharply.

"You don't know anything about me yet, Alien." Dib said, dragging her down some stairs.

"Hey!" Kai growled, as Dib continued to drag her down the bumpy cellar stars. "Cut it out! That hurts. I can walk you know!" Dib ignored her.

He picked her up once they reached the end, slamming her onto a silver table, and snatching Myu from her grasp.

"No, wait, don't touch her!" Dib yanked her away from Kai, taking Myu to one of the nearby cages on the far wall, setting her inside and locking it. "She's hurt! I need to fix her. Now let me go!"

"Or what?" Dib asked sarcastically. "You'll fry my brains? I don't think so, because right now, you're completely helpless."

"What's with these stupid theories about brain scrambling?" Kai asked. "I already told you I can't do that!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that one" Dib sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now, tell me, what is Zim plotting?"

"I already told you, I'm not with Zim!"

"Really? f you're not with Zim, than who are you with?"

"No one!" Kai sighed, completely annoyed. "Me being on your planet was an accident. I was…ah, just let me go, it's a long stupid story. And it's really starting to piss me off!"

"I have all night and all day tomorrow if it takes that long. So start talking." Dib said, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Look, I'm not an Invader, like Zim." Kai explained. "I'm a bounty hunter. I have absolutely no interest in harming your stupid planet, okay?"

"So you think our planets stupid, huh?" Dib rebelled.

Kai hissed. "Come on! Is that really all you got out of that? I said I'm a Bounty hunter! Not an invader! Get it?"

"Ok, then why are you here?"

"Because, the fugitives I was after tricked me, knocked me out, completely wrecked my robot, and then next thing I knew, I woke up on this weird planet. And I'm extremely pissed. I saw your house on Myu's map, and I thought you looked non-asinine enough to help me, but apparently I was wrong!"

Dib paused to think her situation over for a moment. "Who's Myu?"

"Myu is my robot." Kai explained. "I made her with my own hands. And if you even lay a finger on her…,"

"And you say she's wrecked?"

"Yes. They completely fried her hard drive. She needs help. If I don't fix her soon, she'll get worse!"

Dib was staring hard at Kai now. "Hmm…Bounty Hunter, huh?"

"Yes, yes, I'm freakin' a Bounty hunter!" Kai said for what felt like the millionth time. "You know, someone who apprehends fugitives in exchange for payment." Kai sighed. "Here, I even got my license on me. There, it's in my left pocket. You can see it."

Dib stared at her for a moment, before reaching over to search her. He reached into her pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a black wallet, and opened it.

There was a strange silver badge above. Under it was her picture with all her info.

Dib took his time looking it over, staring up at Kai once or twice and grunting. After he did this over thirty times, Kai began to grow impatient.

"So do you believe me now?"

"Well…it could be a fake…," Dib muttered unsure.

"What? COME ON!" Kai whined.

"Okay, okay, I do believe you." Dib told her. "But that doesn't mean that I trust you. You're still an Alien."

"I have a name, you know." Kai pouted.

"Right," he glanced down at her License, reading off her name. "Kai…like I said, I'm not going to trust you, Kai!"

"And who said that I trusted you?"

"Touché," Dib said grinning. "Now…as long as I have you in those cuffs, you have to listen to and do everything I tell you, got it?"

Kai didn't like this one bit, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright, I guess…but I don't like it!" Kai admitted.

"Of course you don't, but you don't have a choice." Dib reminded her. "Now, come here." He pointed to the floor at his side.

She hissed behind gritted teeth.

This wasn't happening.

Kai propped herself up with her elbows, ignoring the pain from the cuffs, and hopped down off the table next to Dib.

"Now, first things first…," Dib began. Kai stared miserably down at the floor. "Let's take a look at your robot."

Kai perked up immediately. "You mean…you can help me fix Myu?" Kai smiled.

"Yeah, why not? Seems harmless enough." Dib sighed.

Dib walked over to the cage where Myu laid behind bars, and unlocked it. Kai scooped her carefully out, and held her.

Myu mewed weakly.

"Come on. There isn't much time." Kai said worriedly.

Dib led her to where he kept all his equipment, where she began work immediately.

Dib sat the opposite direction in a chair, against the wall, resting his head on the chair's back. His eyes drooped as the hours flew by.

Kai worked hard nonstop on Myu at a table across from him.

He yawned, pointing a tired fingered at Kai's back side without looking. "Hey, remember…as long as you're in those cuffs…,"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll listen to everything you say." Kai said tonelessly, while working.

"How's your robot coming along?" Dib asked tiredly.

Kai didn't answer.

As another half hour flew by, Dib had dozed off without realizing, into a deep sleep.

Writers Notes:

This Chapter took forever to write, cause I just came up with it as I went along. Couldn't decide whether Kai would meet Zim first or Dib…but I'm more of Dib fan, so Dib it was. ^_^

Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3 Skool

_Chapter 3- "Skool"_

A drop of drool drooped from Dibs mouth, and suddenly his whole world shifted as he crashed to the floor from the chair.

"Wah—w-where?" He mumbled glancing around sharply. He gazed up to the lab table where he remembered Kai had been, but she was gone. "I knew it! Dammit, she escaped!"

"Nu?" A cute familiar blue fox mewed down at him from the top of his head, her wide green eyes meeting his.

"Aaah!" Dib screamed, stumbling back on his ass.

"Ah, good, you're finally awake." Kai said, peeping her head out from around the corner.

She had a blue square Popsicle in her mouth. "You've been like that for a while now. I started to get bored. I hope you don't mind, I took a look around. I found your freezer you were hiding in the back." She added smiling, licking the Popsicle once.

"Actually, I _do_ mind!" Dib objected angrily. "I don't want you touching my stuff. For all I know, you could have rigged it all up to kill me."

Kai ignored him, turning around, and strolling back across his lab with her hand on her hip.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dib demanded

"Nu?" Myu mewed questionably, still perching for the top of Dib enormous head.

"And will you get this thing off me?" Dib demanded angrily, attempting to tear Myu from his head, but failed miserably.

"Nu."

"She likes you." Kai told him, taking a bite from her Popsicle.

"Why me?" Dib asked miserably, while Myu climbed down to his shoulder and began to purr and rub up against his cheek.

"I don't know. In a way, you did save her life." Kai noted thoughtfully. "Yep, without you, she'd be a goner. You should feel good about yourself. Myu hates strangers. She's really cute" She added before walking away.

Dib stared into Myu's enormous flashy green eyes. She mewed at him. He blushed slightly.

"Well…she is kind of cute…HEY!" He objected suddenly. "I know what you're doing! Don't think we're going to start being friends, cause we're not. Me and you are ENEMIES! You got that?" He spat angrily, pointing at her.

"Yeah, sure," Kai muttered, not really listening.

There was a slight beeping noise as she logged onto his computer and onto the net.

Dib stood up, Myu clutching to his shoulder.

"Hey!" He demanded. "What do you think you're doing?" He stopped in her direction, standing right behind her. "I told you, you have to listen to everything I say as long as you're wearing…," He stopped, glancing down at her wrists. The cuffs were gone. "The cuffs, how did you, wha-you…?"

"Oh," Kai noted dully, continuing to click away on his computer. "What, those old pieces of junk?" Kai laughed. "And I was so looking forward to finding all sorts of fun ways to try to get them off…what a shame…," Kai sighed, finishing the last of her popsicle off the stick, and flinging it off in a random direction. "No fun at all. How boring."

Dib felt a gland of sweat run down his forehead.

_There was an Alien running around his lab, freely, without restraints_? He thought nervously, taking a step back towards his lab table.

"_Hue-mans_." Kai mouthed slowly, feeling the word run over her tongue for the first time aloud. "What a weird name for a species. Sounds really stupid.…hmm, I guess it suits you."

Kai mumbled to herself, while clicking away on an internet page.

"I've been on this thing for a while now. It's not as good as Irken tech, but I got to admit, it's pretty darn good."

Dib snatched something from off the table. "I've been reading all this stuff about you humans. I've learned quit a lot."

Dib suddenly flung a silver ring around Kai's neck from behind; it latched snuggly, like a choker.

"_Ha_!" He cried out in triumph, grinning. "I got you in my clutches once more!"

"Ah! Hey?" Kai cried before sighing, not even resisting. "What is this thing around my neck?"

She tugged at it, staring up at him with irritation.

"It's like the cuffs, but only stronger." Dib said. "But only this time…" He grinned slyly before pulling a tiny remote from his front pocket.

"Stronger?" Kai groaned. "Ah, come on, Dib, your cuffs couldn't do sh…!"

_ZAP_!

Dib pressed the button on the remote and instantly, she had dropped to the floor.

Electric volts pulsed throughout her body. Kai gripped the metal choker with her palms, trying to pull it off. She gasped in pain.

"RRRRR!" Myu growled, her eyes suddenly flashing red, she hissed at Dib, digging her metallic claws into his shoulder.

"Ah, ok, ok." Dib cried painfully, releasing his grip on the remote. The pain in Kai's neck stopped.

She was up off the floor, glaring at Dib.

"What the _hell _did you go and do that for?" She hissed, rubbing her sore neck.

"Just testing it."

"You idiot! If I wanted to kill you or do anything to your useless lab, I would have done it by now!" Kai spat angrily.

"This useless lab is what fixed your dumb robot!"

"Nu." Myu mewed hurt, hoping from his shoulder to Kai's.

Kai folded her arms, glaring.

"Her names Myu!" Kai told him. "And she happens to be more valuable than all your useless human technology put together!"

Dib rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a beeping sound interrupted them. Dib gasped, glancing down at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for School."

"School?" Kai pondered aloud. "Oh yeah…I think I read something about that."

Dib pulled her by the arm.

"Come on, we gotta disguise you! We don't have much time!"

"Wait, WHAT? I'm coming with you?" Kai hissed, as Dib dragged her across the lab tiles.

"Well yeah." Dib said, as if it were obvious. "You really don't think I'm gonna trust you to stay here, do you? Yeah right."

Kai sighed, rolling her eyes.

"This is ridiculous. Stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not going to take any chances, you're an Alien, remember?"

"Okay, fine." Kai sighed. "Got any ideas for a good disguise?"

"Oh right. So…," Dib began, walking towards a nearby wall. There was a broom closet. He opened it and pulled out a mop.

"First of all human girls have hair…so…" Dib pulled off the mop handle. "You can wear this as a wig…and I might be able to steal some of Gaz's clothes…"

He turned around to show her, but gasped in surprise. She appeared as a completely normal human being.

Dib's mouth dropped open.

Kai's new flashy green eyes stuck out from her fair pale human skin, she flung back a wave of long glossy black hair. She grinned at Dibs reaction.

"Pretty cool huh?" She remarked casually, almost bragging. "Myu created it for me. It's a hologram. Looks just like the real thing. Guess she isn't such a dumb robot after all."

"Wow…," Dib gasped, circling her like a vulture. "You know…if I didn't know you were an Alien, I'd say you'd completely fool me." His face was only inches from hers, observing her irritated expression.

Kai grabbed a hold of his face and shoved him backwards.

"Will you cut that out?" Kai groaned. "I don't entirely like this disguise…but it's a thousand time better than what you suggested."

She groaned again, catching her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Ugh…I'm so pale…and hairy." She turned her head away in disgust.

"You're gonna have to deal with it!" Dib told her.

"That'll take a while…," Kai muttered miserably. "So, do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan." Dib told her.

"What's your plan?"

"Uh…," Dib paused. "I'll figure something out when we get there…,"

"Fantastic." Kai sighed sarcastically."

"Oh, crap, right." Dib said snapping out of it, running up the stairs, and then stopped to turn around.

Myu leaped up onto her shoulder before she descended the stairs.

"Wait!" Dib shouted, blocking her path to the stairs.

Kai sighed. "What now?"

"Myu stays here."

"Nu?" Myu mewed questioningly.

"What! No way!" Kai whined, hugging Myu tightly. "She goes everywhere I go!"

"That thing isn't normal. Everyone will notice it." Dib pointed out. "I'll keep her in my room so she's safe."

"How's that supposed to keep her safe?"

"There's a lock on the door."

"A lock…?" Kai said, extremely unimpressed.

"Look, you're my prisoner, remember? You listen to what I say!" Dib reminded her, waving the remote in her face.

"Yap, yap, yap, I swear, that's all I hear from you. Shut it already, will you? I'm not your prisoner. This thing around my neck is just another piece of junk."

Dib grinned. "If it's such a piece of junk, than why are you still listening to me?"

"I just haven't had the time to figure out how to get it off…," She said. "Now would you take me to your room, so we can get the hell out of here?"

"You're gonna want to listen to me, because you know what happens if you don't." Dib reminded.

"Just shut up." Kai sighed irritably, nudging him aside to leading the way herself.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Kai wasn't listening.

She had led herself to Dib's room, and opened the door.

Sunlight poured through the window over his bed, letting Kai get a better view of the room she hadn't noticed the night before.

On his walls were posters of Mysterious creatures, like big foot, the lockness monster, and of course, his favorite, Aliens. They sloppily overlapped one another. Clothes and wadded up paper littered the floor.

Kai whistled, looking the room over, kicking over an overflowing waste basket next to his desk.

"What a dump." She kicked through another pile of trash.

Dib came in behind her. "Hey, cut that out. You're not helping here."

"Gross, when's the last time you've cleaned in here?" Kai asked, crinkling her nose in disgust as she leaned over to stare close up at a molded pizza crust on his desk.

"I'll clean it later. Leave the robot here, we gotta go now." Dib said turning away.

Kai leaned into Myu. "Be a good girl while I'm out, alright? I'll be back later." She picked Myu up and placed her on the bed before turning away.

"Nu." Myu mewed before they closed the door behind them.

"Come on. We should be able to make it if we hurry. Gaz already left without me."

They came up around the block. The School was in view. Dib rushed ahead up the front steps.

Everything was quiet when they entered the halls.

"Shit. I think the first bell's already rung. Hurry up. We can make it. Follow me."

"This is ridiculous." Kai huffed running down the hall, following Dib up a flight of stairs. "What's gonna happen if you're late?"

Suddenly Dib burst into a classroom. "I'm here! I'm not late!" Dib shouted triumphaly. Then he automatically turned to Zim's Desk.

"Ha! I bet you thought I'd be late. I wouldn't be late for one moment from keeping an eye on you, Zim! I'm here now. Now whatever alien plans or schemes you were plotting will be useless now that I am here!"

"Zim?" Kai muttered under her breath, stepping into the class room.

Zim glared at Dib.

"Stupid Dib human. I don't know what you're talking about." Zim brushed it aside, before Miss. Bitters slithered soundlessly behind him.

"Dib!" She spat. "If you don't get in your seat within the next ten seconds, you'll be tardy! And you will receive a detention!"

"Sorry, Miss Bitters." Dib apologized. "But one day, the world will thank me and…"

"Now!"

"Yes, Miss bitters…,"

"And who is this despicable creature?"

Miss Bitters Hissed, turning to Kai. Dib stopped in his tracks.

"She's a new student!" Dib interrupted. She's uh…a distant relative. She's new here in town. She just started school today."

Miss Bitters looked her over. "I didn't get a notice of a new student on my role sheet today…," She hissed suspiciously.

"Well…," Dib began.

"Well that should be right," Kai interrupted. "My parents requested that my arrival not be announced to the teachers, because I wanted my visit to be a surprise…for my dear…cousin Dib…yep. Here I am. Hi…Dib. Nice to see you again…," She waved distantly at Dib across the room.

Miss Bitters looked her over once more.

"Hm…well…I'll excuse your tardy this time, but you only get one! Now sit down in the empty desk behind Dib and keep your putrid mouth shut. I don't want to see you open it again."

Without another word, Kai stepped further into the class room.

Before taking her seat, she turned to get a look at the person Dib had been arguing with. "_Zim_" She thought the name over in her head.

There he was.

Sitting right there.

With that stupid look on his face.

He was in one of the most obvious disguises ever.

"_That's him. The same one from the assigning_." She remembered, looking over his ridiculous green skin.

Definitely Irken.

"_What an idiot_!" He stood out like a sore thumb.

Zim noticed her intense stare, and glared at her.

"What's the matter? Never seen another _human_ before?" Zim asked. "With my repulsive big _human_ eyes and my hair. _Human_ hair. I look human, do I not? _Tell me I do_?" He insisted crazily.

"What a moron." Kai muttered. This Irken was totally nuts! She glared at him all the way to her seat.

"What was that?" Zim spat. "I dare you to come over here and say that!"

She ignored him.

"So, you say you're not with him, huh?" Dib whispered. "We'll just see about that."

"Are you actually implying that I'm working with an idiot like that?" Kai sneered. "Come on. Don't insult me."

"You're both Aliens. And as far as I know, both up to no good." Dib pointed out. "That's why it's up to me to keep an eye on both of you. I already got you. Now all I have to do is stop Zim."

Kai sighed, rubbing her temples.

"That's ridiculous. You know my story. If anything, I need to find a way to get the hell off this planet."

Dib thought it over. Somehow, not knowing why, he knew she was telling the truth, but he couldn't entirely be sure.

"Ok. If you're really on my side. You'll help me stop Zim."

Kai almost laughed.

"Who the hell said I was on your side?" Then she thought it over. "Wait! Zim is an Irken…I'm sure he has a base somewhere, and somewhere…he should have a _ship_. If I can just find it, I can take it and use it to get back!" A wide grin spread across her face. "Perfect."

"He does have a base, and I'm the only one who knows where it is." Dib told her. "I'll tell you what. If you are telling the truth…you won't mind helping me sneak into Zim's base, will you?"

"I'm not helping you with anything." Kai told him firmly. "If I'm getting into his base, I'll do it myself. If you want to tag along, then fine, have it your way. But you're on your own from there."

"Deal." Dib agreed.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind him.

"Dib!" Miss Bitters spat.

"Uh?"

"Detention!"

"What?"

"You will serve two hours after school detention, cleaning the toilets in the kindergarten section!"

"What?" Dib demanded. "You can't do that!"

"Four hours!"

"Aw Come on!"

"Six hours!"

"Dib? Shut up!" Kai whispered.

"And you can join him young lady."

"What?" Kai moaned. "Yeah right!"

"Don't push it. Or you'll be here all week." Miss Bitters promised.

Kai groaned, grinding her teeth.

Zim smirked in his desk. Dib glared at him.

"What are you smirking at Zim? This means nothing. I'll still be watching you. I got some new help on my side. And she knows all your secrets. So I'd watch my back if I were you!"

Zim looked concerned. He fixed a suspicious glare on Kai.


	4. Chapter 4 Kai gets Kidnaped

Chapter 4-"Kai gets Kidnapped"

After school.

The last bell rang. Kids escaped from windows and out the school gates as quick as they came. Kai followed Dib causally down the hall.

"I bet Zim thinks he knows my plan." Dib began to babble to himself. "He thinks I have no plan up my sleeve. But this time, I got a little surprise that he wont see coming. Because I got a secret weapon this time…"Dib went on.

Kai sighed in annoyance, trying to ignore him.

Then, a young girl stepped quietly from around a corner. It was Gaz.

"Dib. There you are!" Gaz sighed in annoyance. "You were supposed to meet me outside my class room. You weren't thinking about leaving without me, were you?"

"There's no time now Gaz." Dib interrupted her. "I'm in the middle of a plan."

Gaz's hands balled into fists. "Stupid Brother…there are no words to describe the hate I feel for you right now."

"Gaz, you met Kai." Dib interrupted once more, grabbing Kai by the arm and yanking her closer to him so that Gaz could see. "You know…" He glanced around, then lowered his voice. "The Alien from last night? Remember?"

Kai shoved Dib sideways into a locker.

"For the last time! Don't touch me!" Kai spat angrily, brushing off her sleeve.

Gaz laughed slightly, seeing her brother diving face first into a metal locker.

Dib got up and, straightened his glasses, but continued.

"She's in disguise. Can you tell?" Dib asked, griping one of Kai's cheeks and pulling it.

"Quit it!" Kai slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch."

Gaz laughed again.

Dib rubbed his ear. "She's pretending to be our long lost distant cousin, but in reality, she's my prisoner, and has to whatever I tell her to do. And she's staying with us for a while, so if dad asks just tell him what I just told you, and I'm sure he'll buy it for now."

Dib reminded, then he added. "But we can't trust her. As you can see, she's very violent. It'd probably be best if you stayed away…"

"My brother is such a moron." Gaz groaned. Dib looked up. Kai and Gaz were a little ways ahead, talking to one another.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Kai agreed. "I can't see how you deal with it."

"A few blows to the head keeps him quiet." Gaz pointed out.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Hey!" Dib interrupted. "Who's said you could talk to my sister?"

Gaz sent him a mean glare. Smack! Then in a flash, Dib was on the floor.

"You've bothered us enough, Dib." Gaz told him. "Now leave us alone."

"B-but Gaz?" Dib stuttered.

"I said shut up!" She kicked him in the side.

"Oh, I see." Kai agreed, grinning, kicking him a little harder than Gaz.

"Oooaf!"

Dib got up, holding his sides. "Gaz…if she says anything weird…or asks you for a brain sample, so no!"

They weren't listening.

Then suddenly Dib got sight of Zim walking casually across the school campus.

Dib remembered. "Zim!" Then his sly grin returned, and his thoughts returned back to his babbling. "Soon…it'll be the end of your schemes. Because tonight is the night I've been waiting for my whole life. Yeah. You'll never even think that I could use your own kind against you. Soon, I'll know all Zim's secrets….and then he can't stop me…"

"Alright." Dib began, catching up with Kai. "Here's the plan. The second it gets dark, that's when we'll make our move…" Clink. Came a sound as a round cylinder collar slung snuggly around his neck. "What?" He looked up to see Miss Bitters glaring down at him with a sour frown.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Miss Bitters hissed. "Without serving your detention, did you?"

"What's this?" Dib asked grabbing at the metal collar around his neck. There was a chain attached to it, and Miss Bitters held the other end.

"A Detention Collar. So you won't run away." Miss Bitters informed. "Too many kids ditching detention.

"What? That's ridiculous! Dib struggled to pull it off. "I can't do detention tonight! There's no time! The fate of the world depends on it."

"Yeah, that's what they all say…" Miss bitters began to pull on the chain, leading him away.

"Wait? Kai has detention too!"

Dib turned to Kai, placing a hand on her shoulder, but instead, finding a straw dummy with long black hair and a crude hand-drawn face in permanent marker.

"What the…? A dummy?" She, nor his sister were anywhere to be found. "No, Dammit! She's escaped!"

Miss Bitters growled. "She'll get what's coming to her in the end. They all do in the end. Now come on. You have eight hours to serve."

She began to drag Dib away, back into the school halls.

"Noooooooo!" Dib screamed. "I can't go to detention. I have an Alien to watch! I can't let her go undetected!"

"Move along." Miss Bitters groaned, ignoring him.

"Kai! Dammit!" Dib shouted. "I know you can here me! Don't you dare try our plan with out me! You here?" Then he was gone.

After a moment or two, Kai and Gaz hopped out from a near by bush, under the front school steps.

"Stupid Brother." Gaz frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to sit around doing detention." Kai told herself. "I got some work to do. Come on Gaz. I'll walk you home."

Gaz pulled out a video game and played as she walked.

Kai had time to herself to think things over.

"_First, I'll head back to Dib's room, grab Myu, then head out to search for Zim's secret base…_

_Wait…Dib said he was the only one who knew where it was…_

_I don't need Dib's help._

_After all, I used Myu to find Dib's house. _

_It should be no problem finding Zim's base…_

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"_Pssst_!"

Kai glance around. "Hm?"

"Psssssst?"

It was coming from the bushes. Kai stopped in curiosity to staring into a dark gap between the branches. Gaz went ahead.

Suddenly, a dark figure leapt out at her, screeching wildly. Knocking Kai backwards into the road.

"Ah!" Kai groaned in half annoyance and surprise. It was a strange little green dog, screeching and screaming gibberish, while hopping all over her. "Get the hell off me!" Just then, another green figure stepped out from the bushes. It was Zim.

"Good job Gir!" Zim shouted. "Now hurry. Take her back to the base. She's our prisoner now."

Gir continued to hop all over her.

Kai grinded her teeth in annoyance.

"_Seriously_?" she thought in sarcastic disbelief. She simply flung Gir aside.

He went rolling into a tipped garbage can on the sidewalk, laughing hysterically.

"_No_! _Gir! _Don't Let the human-girl escape!" Zim ordered. "Get her!"

Gir came out of the garbage can with a banana pealing over is head.

"Yes master." He flung his whole self at Kai. Then stop in front of her, and began to dance. "Du du du de du de dudu!" Gir began to sing.

Kai smirked.

"_Giiiiiirrr_!" Zim yelled. "No! Not now! Stop! She's going to get away."

_This is embarrassing. _Kai frowned.

"So you're Zim, huh?" Kai asked casually, not even attempting to run away. What for? She ignored the dancing dog.

Zim gasped. "How do you know me? You know nothing of me. _Nothiiing_!" He shouted hysterically. "You're coming with me smelly girl-human!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…huh…uh…" Zim stopped to think for a moment. "Or else this planet and all it's putrid human inhabitance will be destroyed and _BURNED_! Burned by _meeee_!" Then he burst out into evil laughter. "Muhahahahaha! You will come with Zim! Gir attack!"

"Gir began to hug Kai's leg tightly, and sob. "Please come with us pretty lady! Your our prisoner. We can make waffles and have tea-parties, and it'd be so fun. Pleeeeease come!" Gir begged and screeched, followed by loud whinny sobs.

"Ok, sure." Kai told them.

"What?" Zim asked surprised.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Gir cheered loudly.

"That's it. No fight. No arguing?" Zim asked curiously in disbelief. "Hm. That was easy. Come. Follow me, girl-human. You are now my prisoner. _You must Obey_!"

"_He's even stupider than I thought_." Kai thought. "_I'll just let him lead the way, and the second I'm there. That ship is mine. Then I'll be out of here in no time_."

~Back at School~

Dib was on his knees over a toilet bowl. The entire stall walls were smeared with a dark brown and colorful matter. He didn't want to think about it too much. But what ever it was, it was everywhere, and it smelled terrible.

He wore a shower cap, latex-gloves and a face mask over his mouth. The foul odor filled his nose and made his eyes water.

"I can't believe this!" He groaned angrily, scrubbing out the toilet with a sponge. "I wonder what she's up to right now! She better not spoil the plan!"

The collar zapped him slightly.

"Ouch! That hurt." Dib rubbed his neck.

_Flashback_

"_And remember, if you stop working. You get shocked. So hurry up and get to work._" He remembered Miss Bitters scratchy voice before she left.

_End of Flashback_

Attached to the end of the long chain, was a heavy lead ball, which only allowed him a few feet to move.

Dib stood up, tossing the sponge back into the filthy toilet angrily. "This stinks!"

The collar shocked him again.

"_Ouch_! I hate this collar!" He reached up, trying desperately to tear it from his neck, but it only shocked him harder. "Ouch, Dammit!"

He turned to move to the next stall, but slipped in something green and slimy. He laid there for a moment, staring miserably up at the ceiling. The collar shocked him once more.

"Ouch!" Suddenly, he heard something whisper in his ear. He turned around on his side to see who it was.

A giant slimy green growth seemed to peer up at him from a grimy corner. Dib stared down at it curiously. Suddenly it twitched. Then a scratchy tinny voice came whispering up from the slimy growth.

"I'm alive?" It asked. "I can't believe it. It's finally happened. I'm alive." It cried happily. Then suddenly it began to slide towards him. "Oh thank you for not cleaning me, if you had, I would have…"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH_! Holly shit! It's alive!" Dib screamed, grabbing up a bottle of bleach and spraying it at least a hundred times over until it stopped moving. He panted for a moment. "Wow….That was a close one."

Suddenly, a last remaining growth leapt forward towards Dib's shoulder.

"_AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH_!" Dib screamed, struggling backwards. Then there was a slight sizzling sound, then a click. Dib stopped screaming and glanced down.

The collar had fallen off.

He noticed a bit of the green sludge had crept its way onto the metal and actually melted its way through.

"Huh…that was weird…wait." He rubbed his neck. "I'm free…" He muttered, then a big grin spread across his face. "Yah! I'm free!" He cried happily.

He glance up, noticing the window on the opposite wall. It was already sunset.

"I got to find Kai. She better not have started without me, Dammit."

Zim lead them to a small crummy neighborhood. With tall buildings and lots of eerie back roads. The streets and sidewalks were deserted. The air was clammy and smelled of rust and garbage.

Kai followed Zim, while Gir trailed behind, humming mindlessly, and mumbled something about Tacos.

Nobody said anything until they came up the next block, where Zim finally stopped at a very strange looking green house. It was fenced in, with odd looking gnome figures poking out of the grass.

"Gir, take our prisoner inside." Zim ordered. "I have a few questions to ask her."

"Yes Master." Gir obeyed, taking Kai by the hand, pulling her down with him, and half dragged, half pulled her up the walk way and up the front steps.

They opened the door and went inside.

"Piece of cake." Kai muttered. Then suddenly, there was a swishing noise, followed by a loud _Thonk_, then sheer pain to the back of her head.

"_O-ouch_…" Kai stuttered, then she was on the floor and everything went black.

Kai woke up in a daze. She appeared to be strapped down onto a metal table. She sighed, rolling her head back.

"Great." She muttered. "Not again." Suddenly a beaming light shown overhead. "What the hell?" She squinted through the light. She could see a shadowy figure come into view.

"Wake up human." Zim's voice echoed. Then she could see his face. He was no longer wearing his lame disguise. His crimson eyes beamed down at her.

"Wear am I…?"

"_Silence_!" Zim interrupted. "You will speak when spoken too. Now tell me, human. So your another one of Dib's friends?"

"No, I'm not…"

"_Silence_!"

"We're…"

"_Silence_!" He interrupted again. "You're on Dib's side. He thinks _you_ can help him defeat _me_?" He laughed hysterically. "Never! It'll be Zim who will destroy this planet! And you and the other puny worm-babies have nothing that can stop my rein of destruction!" He cracked out another evil laughter.

Kai rolled her eyes.

Then Zim stopped laughing and stared into her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, suspiciously. "What do you know? Dib said you knew…_what do you know_?"

Kai stared at him curiously, but grinned.

"I know you're an idiot."

"_Lies_!" Zim yelled. "You know _nothing_!"

"I know that your…_Irken_." Kai began.

Zim stopped and listened.

"I know that you're an invader…" She paused, then grinned. "Well…you're not _really_ an invader. The Tallest just sent you here so they could get rid of you. And now, I think I can see why…"

"_More_ Liiiiiiies! Zim screeched louder. "I am _Invader Zim_! The Tallest chose the special mission for _me_!"

"Yeah, they also gave you a defective robot that they pulled out of the garbage." Kai added. "I know, because I was there."

Zim was too busy shouting "Lies!" before he heard her last few words, which caused him to stop and stare at her curiously.

"What was that you said?" Zim suddenly asked.

Kai thought for a moment. Should she blow her cover? What if she told him about the Tallest's secret? She decided to take a chance.

"I'm not human, you moron." Kai told him. "I'm Irken. Just like you."

"Hmm?" Zim stopped for a moment. "No! Your lying! This is another trick. You will not fool me!"

"What?" Kai paused. "No. I really _am_ Irken."

"Liar!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I really am, _Dammit_." Kai sighed with annoyance. "Watch, unstrap me and I'll show you."

Zim pondered this for a moment. "You take Zim for a fool?"

"Yes." Kai said truthfully. "Now untie me! I'm Irken. I can prove it. I was there at the great assigning. Everyone was there. The Tallest were there."

Zim thought it over for a moment. "No. You're lying."

Kai cursed. "You're Soooo _stupid_! Let me go! I'm Irken you dam idiot!"

.

.

.

Dib burst through his front door, panting hard. Gaz was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with her eyes glued to a video game screen.

"Gaz!" Dib ran up to her. "Where's Kai?"

Gaz grunted. "She went to Zim's house or something…"

"Zim's house…?" Dib gasped. He grabbed onto Gaz's shoulders. "Gaz? Try to remember. When did Kai leave?"

"A few hours ago…" She grumbled, kicking him to the floor and turning away. Now go away, your ruining my concentration."

Dib was up in a flash. "Dammit! She actually left without me!

.

.

.

.

Writers Notes:

This Chapter was actually really fun.

Thanx for reading:)

Please Reivew!


End file.
